


Выйди вон из преисподней

by anna_mrmrmr, Miramina



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramina/pseuds/Miramina
Summary: Капитан Америка и Супермен случайно попали в ад, но там их никто не ждал.





	Выйди вон из преисподней

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к фильму «Первый мститель: Противостояние». Действие в фике происходит после событий указанного фильма и фильма «Бэтмен против Супермена: На заре справедливости» (в общем, все умерли).  
> Персонажи и реалии древнегреческих мифов использованы как попало.
> 
> Для fandom Life на ФБ-2016.

_Сколь по прихоти царя я не плавал за моря,_  
_Не видал паршивей места, откровенно говоря.  
Леонид Филатов, «Про Федота-стрельца, удалого молодца»_

__

_Был, делал, упокоился…_  
_Потом ты восстаешь и продолжаешь спокойненько жить дальше._  
_Да, разумеется, такое случалось далеко не со всеми, но Редж искренне считал, что те, кому не повезло, просто плохо старались._  
_Терри Пратчетт, «Пятый элефант»_

____

____

 

Мало что бодрит утром так же эффективно, как осознание того, что внезапно случилась какая-то дрянь, которая тебе еще аукнется. 

— Твою мать, — с чувством сказала Клото.

— Это не я, — тут же добавила Атропос. Лахезис с нескрываемым раздражением молча уставилась на оборванную нить судьбы.

— И как это понимать? — спросила она.

— Это не я, — повторила Атропос.

— Милая, мы знаем, — погладила ее по руке Клото.- Думаю , сестрица недовольна именно тем, что ты тут ни при чем.

— Да он же еще лет 70 не должен был туда попасть! Нить жизни вообще не должна рваться самовольно! И это второй раз за неделю! — окончательно расстроилась Лахезис. — Не говоря уже о том, что тот, второй, попасть к нам не должен был вообще. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как он оказался в нашей зоне ответственности. И что мы скажем начальству?

— Это еще кто кому начальство, если подумать, — хмыкнула Клото.

— А давайте ничего ему не скажем. У него же там миллионы посетителей, он наверняка не заметит двух лишних, — предложила Атропос.

— Этих — заметит, — со вздохом сказала Клото. — А теперь представь, что они еще и встретятся. Страшно?

— Бедный Аид. 

— Вот. Но дело не только в нем. На кону наш авторитет. Доселе никому — ни смертным, ни бессмертным — не было дозволено вмешиваться в нашу работу и менять установленный ход вещей. И то нет-нет, а кто-нибудь пытался. Если станет известно, что судьбу можно… обмануть, то мы замучаемся отбиваться от желающих пожить подольше. 

— Иными словами, нам хана, — резюмировала Атропос. — Какие сияющие перспективы.

— Может, и не совсем хана, — задумчиво сказала Клото. — Я могу попробовать их восстановить. Есть же у нас немного времени, пока Аид не сообразит, что в его владениях что-то неладно. Позову Ариадну, у нее богатый опыт в области разных нитей. 

— И Арахну, — добавила Лахезис. — А что, может получиться.

***

Стив Роджерс открыл глаза со смутным ощущением, что он опять вляпался. Увиденное не обрадовало его настолько, что он закрыл глаза и решил попробовать еще раз. Картина не изменилась. 

Вокруг не было ничего. 

До горизонта во все стороны расстилалась грязно-серая хмарь, сквозь которую, если подключить зрение суперсолдата и изрядную долю воображения, виднелись смутные очертания далекой горы. В общем, место гиблое.

Кое-что в этом, безусловно, радовало, — бывший друг и боевой товарищ Тони Старк больше не пытался убить его с особой жестокостью где-то посреди просторов Сибири. Но кое-что и огорчало, ведь, судя по отсутствию в обозримом пространстве чего-либо материального, Тони Старк в своих попытках все-таки преуспел.

— Твою ж… — расстроенно сказал Стив. В глубине души он всегда надеялся попасть в рай. 

Он сел и попытался подумать логически. Получалось плохо. Очень отвлекала мысль, что Баки остался там совсем один, и никто ему не рад. 

Стиву очень нужно было обратно. 

По здравому (условно) размышлению он решил, что идти вперед к цели, пусть и призрачной, гораздо полезнее, чем грустно сидеть посреди пустынного ничего, и отправился в путь. 

*** 

На седьмой час своего пути к горе (или через сорок минут, боевой костюм Стива не предусматривал часов, а время здесь тянулось бесконечно) он внезапно обнаружил, что вовсе не один в этом гостеприимном месте. Какой-то человек сидел на земле, выглядел чуть более реальным, чем все вокруг, был облачен в синие лосины и красный плащ и явно очень обрадовался появлению Стива. 

— Добрый день, — улыбаясь, сказал он. 

Умение здороваться внушало определенный оптимизм. Лосины — настолько же определенные опасения.

— Добрый день, — осторожно поздоровался Стив. — Я Стив.

— Я Кларк. Кларк Кент. Супермен.

«Теперь понятно, почему он в лосинах»,— с некоторым облегчением подумал про себя Стив. — «Все-таки есть в общей тяге супергероев к костюмам в обтяжку что-то нездоровое». А вслух сказал:

— А я — Капитан Америка.

И, задумавшись на секунду, добавил:

— Бывший. Наверное. 

— А почему бывший? — живо заинтересовался Кларк Кент. — Отставка?

— Можно и так сказать. Вообще-то, я умер.

— Умерли? А как же я тогда с вами…

— Кларк, вы, судя по всему, тоже. 

— И я тоже? Как не вовремя. Брюс же там совсем один, страшно представить, что он может натворить. И мама. Стив, вы случайно не знаете, отсюда можно как-то попасть обратно? 

— Чтобы отсюда куда-то попасть, надо куда-нибудь дойти. Я вот пытаюсь дойти до той горы. Потому что больше отсюда все равно ничего не видно. Пойдете со мной? Мне, в общем-то, тоже нужно обратно. 

И команда в красно-синем трико зашагала к горе. 

*** 

При ближайшем рассмотрении на горе наблюдалось некоторое оживление. 

— Стив, — задумчиво почесал подбородок Супермен (безвременно почивший), наблюдая за тем, как огромный камень в очередной раз валится вниз, а худой косматый человек спускается за ним и с проклятьями начинает закатывать обратно, — Стив , как вы думаете, что это значит?

— Как минимум, это значит, что почти все население Земли после смерти ждет большой сюрприз. Зато теперь мы хотя бы знаем, где мы, — ответил Стив, безуспешно пытаясь сосредоточиться на немногочисленных положительных моментах путешествия. — Если мы в Тартаре, а мы в Тартаре, то нам надо двигаться на юг. 

— И что это нам дает? Как мы определим, где здесь юг?

— Думаю, сторону, откуда мы пришли, можно смело исключить. 

— Логично.

— На горе случайно не растет мох, вы не видите?

— Судя по всему, мох в земной жизни вел себя лучше, чем мы с вами, и сюда не попал. 

— Жаль. В таком случае предлагаю продолжить двигаться тем же курсом. 

— А это кто? — кивнул в сторону горы Кларк.

— Современное образование, смотрите, пожалуйста, — печально вздохнул Стив Роджерс. — А это — Сизиф. Царь Коринфа. Бывший. Был осужден вечно вкатывать наверх камень, который по достижению верхней точки вновь валится вниз с обрыва.

— За что?

— Основных вариантов около десятка, так что точно никто не знает, но согласно самому популярному, он пытался обмануть смерть, за что и поплатился. 

— И это все?

— А что еще? У олимпийских богов были своеобразные представления о справедливости. 

Кларк Кент стоял с несчастным лицом человека, весь привычный мир которого только что рухнул ему на ногу.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не могу оставить его просто так? Это же неправильно, мы должны что-то сделать!

— А знаете, Кларк, — с уважением сказал Стив. — Вы мне нравитесь. 

***

— Муж, — с явным удовольствием крикнула через плечо Персефона, не отрывая взгляда от магического кристалла. — Мне кажется, у тебя проблемы.

— О боги… — простонал Аид, заглянув в кристалл. — Что за?..

— Если тебя интересует последовательность событий, то эти два милых джентльмена в странных одеждах взлетели на гору, помогли Сизифу вкатить камень наверх, а затем тот, что справа, взглядом обтесал камень так, что он теперь намертво, извини за каламбур, прикреплен к верхушке. А тот, что слева, рассказывает о свободе воли и успехах современной американской правовой системы, и, как видишь, преуспевает.

— О нет-нет-нет, — забормотал правитель загробного мира. — Ты хоть представляешь, кто это? Супермен! Капитан Америка! Их вообще не должно было здесь быть. Желательно, никогда. А если они продолжат тут шататься…

— То что?

— То фиг знает, что случится, — мрачно заключил Аид. — Надо их отсюда как-то выпроводить. Схожу к сестрам судьбы, они точно должны быть в курсе. Какой кошмар, какой кошмар, мне шесть тысяч лет, чем я занимаюсь…

***

— Стив, впереди озеро.

— Прекрасно, устроим привал. 

— А в нем — человек.

— О.

— Вы знаете, кто он?

— Учитывая то, где мы находимся — это Тантал. Фригийский царь.

— Позвольте угадать. Он обречен на вечные муки, не соответствующие его проступку, и никто толком не помнит, за что его наказали?

— А вы быстро уловили суть. Итак, Тантал стоит по горло в воде, и видит рядом с собой плоды дерева, но не может достать их, и мучается голодом и жаждой.

— Давно?

— Около двух с половиной тысяч лет. 

— Черт возьми.

— Я бы не стал употреблять такие выражения, учитывая нашу ситуацию. Накличете еще. 

— Стив, вот объясните мне, почему из всех придуманных людьми вариантов загробного мира функционирует именно этот?

— Сосредоточьтесь на позитивных аспектах. Из этого хотя бы есть возможность выбраться наружу.

— Гипотетическая.

— Но есть. Попади мы в христианский ад, нам бы уже ничего не светило. Можно сказать, что нам крупно повезло.

— А ему? — кивнул Кларк в сторону озера.

— А ему крупно не повезло. Пойдемте, поможем бедолаге. Заодно сделаем привал, самое время для полдника. Кстати, озеро навело меня на мысль.

***

«Муж, твои джентльмены в синем выловили из озера беднягу Тантала (кстати, давно пора), обожрали все его дерево и движутся в направлении Стикса. Судя по разговорам, они планируют найти Харона. Боюсь, что старика хватит удар. Ты не мог бы поторопиться?

Твоя Персефона».

***

— И как идут дела? — грустно поинтересовался Аид.

— Я работаю над этим, как видишь, — прошипела Клото, не отрываясь от нитей. — Не мешай.

— Персефона пишет, что они ищут Харона. 

— Бедный старец. А что им нужно?

— Судя по всему, они хотят обратно. К нашей удаче. Мне нужно сплавить их на Землю как можно быстрее. 

— Боишься, что им понравится наводить в аду порядок?

— Да какой там порядок. Развалят все к чертовой бабушке. И ведь они же из лучших побуждений! Вы видели, что у меня творится? Сизиф уже требует должность главного ювелира. В качестве компенсации за, цитирую, «безвременно ушедшие годы бессмысленного неоплачиваемого труда».

— Все-таки прекрасно, что это твои проблемы, а не наши. Кажется, у меня начинает получаться. Но это займет некоторое время. 

***

«Мы работаем над этим. Держи меня в курсе.

Аид»

***

— Стив, только не говорите, что эти милые дамы у бассейна тоже обречены на вечные муки, а не просто собираются искупаться.

— Знаете, Кларк, я здесь с вами порой чувствую себя так, будто веду экскурсию. Это данаиды, их-то вы должны были видеть, между прочим, крайне популярная тема для фонтанов. Обречены наполнять водой бочку с пробитым дном. Кстати, их преступление из всех с точки зрения современного человека самое серьезное.

— И?

— Они убили своих мужей в первую брачную ночь. Всех.

— Зачем тогда они за них вышли?

— Кларк, вы правда не понимаете? Их мнения по этому вопросу никто не спрашивал. 

— Хм.

— Судя по вашему выражению лица, тут мы мимо тоже не пройдем. Ныряйте быстрее.

— Стив, вы знаете, когда я нырял в последний раз, это не слишком хорошо закончилось. А у вас, говорят, богатый опыт в этом вопросе. Вы не могли бы?

***

— Знаете что, Кларк, — отфыркиваясь, сообщил Стив. — Было бы намного проще, если бы мы с вами сначала подумали, чем будем затыкать дыру в бассейне. 

— Если бы мы с вами сначала думали, а потом делали, то мы бы тут вообще не оказались.

— И то верно. 

— Но есть и хорошие новости. Пока вас не было, я узнал у прекрасных леди, где нам найти этого вашего лодочника.

***

— Ни за что! — отрезал Харон (Кларк считал, что перевозчик не очень похож на человека, и это его беспокоило). — Обратно пассажиров не вожу. Даже за деньги. А у вас небось и денег нет. 

Кларк и Стив переглянулись. Боевые костюмы действительно не были рассчитаны на ситуацию, в которой их обладателям могли бы понадобиться деньги. 

— Сэр, — вежливо предпринял Супермен еще одну попытку. — Понимаете, нам очень нужно. Мы найдем, чем расплатиться. Наверное.

— Не положено, — заявил Харон и скрестил руки (Кларк очень надеялся, что это все-таки руки) на груди. — Продолжите ко мне лезть — дам по башке веслом.

— Кларк, а давайте отберем у него весло и сами дадим ему по башке! — вдруг воинственно заявил Стив, который явственно видел перед собой цель и чихать хотел на препятствия, и уверенно двинулся к лодке.

— Стив, ну что же вы делаете! Поставьте служителя смерти на место!

***

— А и вправду получилось, — слегка удивленно выдохнула Клото, рассматривая восстановленные нити судьбы. — Теперь формально они живые, находятся на территории твоего царства незаконно, и ты имеешь полное право выдворить их обратно.

— Ну, тогда я пошел. Спасибо вам, сестры, — засобирался Аид.

— Погоди, — ухватила его за рукав Лахезис, вспомнив, что наглость — второе счастье. — Ты же понимаешь, что теперь нам должен?

— Еще чего, — фыркнул повелитель загробного мира. — Кто еще кому должен. Но, так и быть, ради нашей дружбы я никому не скажу, что у вас творится черт знает что, и мертвых можно оживить. 

— Ну, попытаться все равно стоило, — сказала Лахезис, отмахиваясь от клубов дыма, которыми неизменно сопровождались все Аидовы перемещения.

***

Прибыл Аид определенно вовремя.

Стив Роджерс и Харон сидели на берегу, привалившись друг к другу и, судя по лицам, жалели обо всем и сразу. Кларк Кент, более известный как Супермен, занимался своим любимым делом — наставлял собеседников на путь истинный. Рядом догорало весло. 

— Стивен, вам должно быть стыдно. Вы же Капитан Америка! Герой всей нации! Поднять весло на такого опытного, заслуженного работника! А вы, Харон, вы же занимаетесь столь благородным делом — переправляете души умерших, вы же, можно сказать, моральный столп этого мира, как вы можете отказывать в помощи двум путникам, явно попавшим в беду? А ведь даже в Библии говорится, что…

— Кхм, — поспешно прервал рассуждения Аид, справедливо рассудив, что цитирование Библии в разговоре с древним божеством — идея, как минимум, сомнительная. 

— Шеф! — обрадовался Харон. — Шеф, я не повезу их обратно, не положено! Но сил больше нет! Давайте их утопим!

— Никого мы топить не будем, это бессмысленно,- с сожалением в голосе сказал Аид. — Считай, что у тебя… выходной. Я сам их отвезу. 

— Но ведь нельзя.

— Мне — можно. Я здесь главный, в конце концов. А теперь, господа, окажите мне честь покинуть мое царство.

***

— Сэр,- обратился к Аиду Стив. — А что в итоге? Мы умерли? Все продолжится с того момента, на котором мы оставили бренный мир? 

— Формально сейчас вы — живы, так что вы… вернетесь. Но вас успели официально похоронить. С почестями. Как героев Америки. Тут, извините, я бессилен, это не моя юрисдикция. 

— А неофициально?

— Неофициально вы где попало. Мы подплываем, так что разберетесь на месте. 

— Кларк, — повернулся Стив к Супермену. — Для меня было честью поработать с вами. 

— Как и для меня. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся. 

— И постарайтесь не возвращаться как можно дольше, — напутствовал пассажиров Аид.

Супергерои пожали друг другу руки и дружно ступили на берег.

***

Луна освещала грустное лицо Брюса Уэйна. В руках у Брюса была лопата. 

— Эээ. Привет? — неуверенно спросил Кларк Кент. 

Рука Брюса дрогнула. Такого немедленного эффекта от своих действий (выкапывания тела погибшего в бою товарища под покровом ночи) он явно не ждал.

— Вот она, радость встречи, — пробормотал Кларк, потирая ушибленный лоб. — Так и возвращайся к тебе из мертвых. Стив, по крайней мере, не бил меня по голове лопатой. 

— Извини. Это от неожиданности.

— Ничего. Зато сразу понятно, что я уже не там, а тут. 

На другом конце Америки в лаборатории Тони Старка медленно и осторожно открыл левый глаз Стив Роджерс. 

В загробном мире с облегчением вздохнул Аид. 

Жизнь начинала налаживаться.


End file.
